


Dancing - Sebastian Vettel

by AlwaysGarrix



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Formula One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysGarrix/pseuds/AlwaysGarrix
Summary: Just a short fluff, because everyone needs those in their lives.





	Dancing - Sebastian Vettel

It was a beautiful spring night. The Canadian Gran Prix was now over, but not without a party. Your team had finished second and that was definantly worth celebrating. 

Your best friend is dancing with her boyfriend, Charles Leclerc. That left you alone at the bar, sipping your zero alchol Heineken. You didn't mind since you're not a party person and just enjoy seeing the other people have fun. The only thing -more like the only person- that's missing now is the German driver that claimed the second trophy today. Scanning the room you find him on the other side, looking at you. You smile a little before quickly looking away. After swinging the glass around and finishing the last gulp of beer that was left, you suddenly feel a presence beside you. As you turn around you are met with the one and only. 

"Do you want to dance?" He smiles down at you. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to bu-" Sebastian keeps rambling on as you drag him to the dance floor. Once there, you place your hands on his shoulders as he places his on your hips. You feel a blush creep on your cheek as you lean to his ear.   
"Shut up and dance with me" you say over the loud music. Biting your lip you both swing along to the music softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting so I'm kinda nervous but let me know what you think!


End file.
